


Sparks

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Love, Lup and Barry are mentioned, M/M, Magic, Piano, a butt load of it, bc yea there's fluff, idk my dudes that's it, uhhh what other tags can i add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: If magic resided in someone, then it was there until it was let out. That’s the way it worked. It could take you your whole life to find something that activated your magic, or you could realize it by the time you turned two.For Kravitz, music was his magic.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god thank you for clicking on this, i struggled so much coming up with a title and summary. enjoy!!!!!

If magic resided in someone, then it was there until it was let out. That’s the way it worked. It could take you your whole life to find something that activated your magic, or you could realize it by the time you turned two. There were people who got magic from their faith, such as clerics. There were also people who got their magic from nature, like the moon or the sun or the grass or the dirt. And then there were those who got their magic from certain places, like a village that just felt like  _ home _ or a city that welcomed you with open arms.

For Kravitz, music was his magic. He was five years old when the orphanage staff put him in piano class, dough-faced and bright. He plunked a few keys and the room lit up brightly. His hands were on  _ fire _ , his chest was  _ burning _ , his vision was  _ flickering _ -

The piano instructor physically pulled him away from the bench and sent him away from the other kids to go home.

Magic wasn’t  _ bad _ , just unusual. At least that’s what the staff said later that day. But he couldn’t show anyone. They got him a private tutor. A woman named Roxann who was just like him. She showed him how to play instruments and control his magic at the same time. She let him cast spells around her. She’d teach him spells to help people and tell him stories and gave him sweets that the staff would never allow when he was good. Plus, she had other magic sources besides music. She’d light up in the sun, she’d heal under the moonlight. She was  _ powerful _ .

But then Roxann was gone. Kravitz never knew where she had gone but his emotions fueled his playing and his playing fueled his magic. He made her sad melodies and wrote songs that reminded him of this woman who felt more like a mother than anyone he had ever known. At eighteen, he aged out of the orphanage. And by twenty, he was living far away from others.

All he had known his whole life was  _ music _ . But he couldn’t play for anyone without being caught, so he resigned to working a little job at a small cafe nearby. No one would see him while he was cleaning up after hours, humming to himself. No one would see the wet rags wiping down the tables by themselves, in time with the song he sang. No one would know.

But someone did know.

And then, Kravitz was gone. Just like Roxann. He was out of sight and out of mind and no one knew where he had gone, not even himself. It was dark and he was sweaty and then someone was playing the piano and his whole body was on  _ fire _ -

Then he was in a sea. Not one he had ever visited before either. The water (was it water? It was sort of inky and lifeless) was cold. Around him, there were lights swimming and talking and chatting. Kravitz could see  _ magic _ all around him, alive and well and bright but  _ no _ . This wasn’t  _ right _ . He couldn’t be here, these were souls, these people and their magic weren’t alive, they were all  _ dead _ -

Kravitz was plucked from the water by two deft hands. Her voice reminded him of a home he had never known. One he couldn’t have known.

_ “YOU WERE IN THERE FOR A WHILE, MY CHILD,” _ the Raven Queen sang and with a wave of her hand, Kravitz was dry, clothed in warm clothes. He felt a rush of  _ magic _ move through him and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

_ “DON’T WORRY,” _ she grinned.  _ “WE’LL GET YOU SETTLED RIGHT AWAY.” _

It had been years since that day. Kravitz couldn’t really keep track of the time anymore. He went out on missions for his Queen, collecting bounties of those who used their magic for bad. Liches, cults, undead back in the living world. And, speaking of the living world, it was transforming. With every mission back, there’d be a little change. Before he even realized it, magic was not only accepted but  _ adored _ . People would praise magic users, ask them questions, study and help them. It was truly  _ beautiful _ .

And then Kravitz met someone else who was just as beautiful as this world, if not more so.

Taako was… unusual. Yes, that was certainly one word for it. And he was magic, too. But, while most people just had one source for their magic, Taako had many. He was like Roxann in that way. Taako found his magic in cooking. Taako found his magic in expressing himself. Taako found his magic in his friends, even though he’d claim that he’d hate their guts sometimes.

Kravitz loved being with Taako. He was brilliant and funny and special. Kravitz felt like electricity shot through him whenever Taako first held his hand. And at their first kiss, Kravitz’s whole body went rigid and stiff, like he had been shocked immobile. His whole body felt electrified and he found that when he got home after visiting Taako, he’d be shooting lightning from his fingertips and making little dents on the floor with his power.

He didn’t know what to do. Magic was unpredictable with where it came from but he hadn’t expected  _ this _ . Powers coming from… another person? Powers coming from an  _ emotion _ ? From  _ love _ ? Kravitz wanted to deny it- Taako had better people to be with, right? He had better chances with someone stronger, more stable, alive, even. But he couldn’t stop the electricity that rolled from his body when thinking about the curve of Taako’s smile or the snorts in his laughter.

The world came crashing down one day. It was sudden and rough and Kravitz hadn’t expected it but then he was with Taako again and he felt  _ powerful _ . He felt unstoppable as he beat back the Hunger, as he fought for the world that he had been scorned by, as he used his magic freely-

And now there was this. The aftermath.

Kravitz was laying on a couch in Taako’s dorm room, not even seventy-two hours after the battle, with Taako laying against his chest. Taako’s sister, Lup, and her husband, Barry, were moving around the kitchen in the background. Kravitz could hear them laughing.

Lup was another thing Taako got his magic from. Taako had explained it to him very soon after the fight. As long as Lup was with him, he’d feel fire running through his very being. He’d feel like his heart was clenching up and beating way too fast but in a good way, in a very good way. And Kravitz couldn’t bring himself to say anything then, not when Taako was so emotional and worn out.

But now…

“Taako,” Kravitz whispered, squeezing his hand a little bit. Taako made a sound to show he was listening. “You know how you feel firey with Lup?”

“Yea,” Taako said.

“I- uh. Well I- it’s not firey, but when I th- think of you. Or when I just… exist with you. My body is…” Kravitz swallowed nervously, chest suddenly very tight. “It’s- there’s electricity in my- my  _ soul _ , Taako. I… I didn’t know you could- you could get magic from someone else but-”

“You can get magic from anything,” Taako said. “Anything you really care about. For me, it’s Lup. It’s my friends, my cooking. It’s… you. It’s you and my skin goes cold. It’s you and my- my breath comes out in a puff of freezing air. It’s  _ you _ and my legs feel like they’ve been dipped in ice water!” Taako laughed and Kravitz stayed very, very still.

“What I’m saying,” Taako went on, softer than before. “Is that magic doesn’t really care about anything making sense. Magic cares about passion, I think. And I’d say there’s deffo some passion between us.” Kravitz snorted and Taako grinned. “We’ll figure it out, Krav. I promise. Electricity, or uhhh, feeling like my fingers are gonna fall off because they’re so cold? That’s- that’s something we can deal with, okay?”

“Okay,” Kravitz agreed and Taako sat up, turning to face him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kravitz’s lips. A bolt of lightning shot down Kravitz’s spine.

A few sparks shot from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! my tumblr is @ magnus-and-his-doggos if you wanna request anything !! or just say hi!!


End file.
